Navi presenti alla battaglia di Wolf 359
La seguente è una lista parziale delle navi della Federazione che parteciparono alla Battaglia di Wolf 359. Una flotta di 40 unità fu mobilitata per l'assalto. In tutto, 39 navi andarono perdute, con circa 11000 vittime. ( ) Appendice Retroscena dell'Enterprise]] ]] La sceneggiatura de "L'attacco dei Borg - seconda parte" indica che la nave dell'ammiraglio J.P. Hanson era un vascello di . http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/175.txt Ciò sarebbe confermato dal fatto che il suo messaggio per l'equipaggio della proveniva da un ponte di battaglia di una nave di classe Galaxy. Una scena tagliata dall'episodio , cita la USS Gage in un dialogo, la quale ordinò di attaccare il cubo Borg con la Melbourne e la Kyushu. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt Star Trek Encyclopedia afferma che si trattava di una nave stellare di con il numero di registro NCC-11672. Vengono anche citate la USS Roosevelt come nave stellare di classe Excelsior con la matricola NCC-2573 e la USS Tolstoy appartenente alla classe Rigel con la matricola NCC-62095. La frase citata dal capitano Kathryn Janeway nell'episodio pronunciata dal capitano Amasov lascia adito all'interpretazione che la fosse stata coinvolta in questa battaglia o in un'altra scontro con i Borg prima del 2371. Star Trek Encyclopedia riporta che la nave era di e specula che in effetti sia un riferimento alla battaglia di Wolf 359. Nel testo del commentario relativo al Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) in DVD, è riportato che i modelli costruiti per le scene di autodistruzione dell' vennero riutilizzate per mostrare alcuni rottami. The Art of Star Trek indica che i concept models utilizzati per ritrarre la B-24-CLN e una nave vista in precedenza sullo schermo al Attracco spaziale terrestre in , furono anche parte delle scene del campo di detriti visto in "L'attacco dei Borg - seconda parte", ma la presenza di entrambe in tale scena deve ancora essere confermata negli episodi andati in onda. Per quanto concerne l'elenco delle navi partecipanti alla battaglia, Michael Okuda ha osservato: "Le diverse navi "misteriose" presenti nei listati di "L'attacco dei Borg - seconda parte" nell'Encyclopedia, erano tutte navi che erano citate nei dialoghi, o modellini filmati per la scena "obituaria". Non ne preparammo nessuna proprio per non riempire la relativa voce dell'Encyclopedia, anche se noi (lo staff di produzione) non abbiamo esordito con una lista precisa delle navi in battaglia. Fui tentato di provare a svilupparne una, ma pensai che i futuri episodi avrebbero potuto aver bisogno di "ricordare" una precedente nave dimenticata di Wolf 359 per una storia non ancora scritta, proprio come accadde per l'episodio pilota di DS9 con la nave di Sisko, la Saratoga."http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/okuda359.htm Apocrifo Secondo il romanzo breve Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You dell'antologia The Sky's the Limit, il campo di detriti della nave di classe Nebula visti in "L'attacco dei Borg - seconda parte" e "Oltre l'ultima frontiera - (L'Emissario)", erano a tutti gli effetti una seconda USS Melbourne, lanciata in anticipo, mentre era ancora in fase di costruzione. Questa Melbourne di classe Nebula, era la nave offerta al Comandante Riker. Secondo il romanzo di William Shatner, The Return, una nave stellare della battaglia corrispondeva alla USS Hoagland di . Il romanzo di Peter David, Vendetta, inoltre riporta che una nave di venne distrutta nella battaglia. Nel , il numero #6 della serie a fumetti della Malibu Comics, ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'', la USS Kyushu e la USS Melbourne vennero raffigurate come una nave di classe Excelsior, e una nave avente la configurazione standard delle navi stellari di classe Nebula. Non è stato stabilito quale delle due fosse una Excelsior. Inoltre, anche le navi stellari , , USS Reliant e [[USS Yorktown (XXIV secolo)|USS Yorktown]], erano incluse tra le navi presenti alla battaglia. Nel il numero #10 della serie Marvel Comics, ''Star Trek: Voyager'', tre navi di classe Miranda (una con la "roll bar"), una Nebula, una Galaxy e una Excelsior, oltre a una dozzina circa di navi appartenenti a una classe non identificabile della Federazione, vennero raffigurate nelle immagini della battaglia. Inoltre almeno un Predatore Klingon, almeno tre navi di e una di erano intente nel combattimento con il cubo. In questa riproduzione, si afferma che la USS Melbourne era stata la nave dell'ammiraglio Hanson. Secondo il videogioco Star Trek: Borg, la nave di classe Excelsior USS Righteous, presenziò alla battaglia, e si assunse al tempo che fu andata distrutta. Secondo il videogioco Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time, la nave di USS Kadosca venne distrutta nella battaglia. Collegamenti esterni * * Categoria:Liste Categoria:Navi stellari della Federazione de:Liste von Raumschiffen bei Wolf 359 en:Battle of Wolf 359#Starships at Wolf 359 ja:ウォルフ359の戦いに参加した宇宙艦 nl:Sterrenschepen bij Wolf 359